


Day Eleven: Object Insertion

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Couch Sex, Halloween, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Object Insertion, Smut, Tony's a snark, probably crack taken seriously, there's a light saber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: Tony teaches Steve how to "use the force".





	Day Eleven: Object Insertion

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had a reason for why this happened, but I do not. I may have been watching Cake Wars: Star Wars edition and went "huh, would you look at that". Please enjoy.

“So good.” Tony’s murmured praised was bitten against his forearm, legs spread wide while pressing down on the sensation flooding through his body. The Halloween costume he’d worn to the Avenger’s party was in pieces somewhere in the living room, with only the golden armbands still covering his biceps. Tony had no desire to try and find it, enjoying being naked and pinned down on their couch. 

Steve had opted for a boring costume, choosing tan robes and calling himself Luke Skywalker. The symbol of hope and light in the Star Wars saga that made Tony roll his eyes and silently gag. Of course his leader would want to represent the power of siding with the light side. There was no sex appeal, and nothing to show off the captain's amazing body. He took a humble route, which was as expected as it was disappointing. 

So Tony donned a gold chain around his neck, armbands against his biceps, and a slitted maroon skirt that showed just a peak of his matching thong if he shook his hips too strong. His chest was left bare, dusted with hints of gold shimmer to show off his natural tan skin. He’d never been one for make-up, but Steve’s pupils dilated at the smoky eyeshadow emphasizing the pop of Tony's long, dark lashes. It was worth the pain of letting Nat put that curling contraption near his face. All through the night, Tony played the crowds of the party, but felt the hot gazes of his lover tracing any space of flesh he could see. It’d made Tony’s cock twitch in excitement for later, though he only gave a brush of his hand over Steve’s neck in passing. He gave Steve credit; the man made it nearly two hours before grabbing Tony mid conversation with a handsy Namor and excusing them for the night. They’d barely made it to the couch in their penthouse before Steve was ripping his costume off with a growl. 

But the best twist of the night was the device inside him. 

“Not too much?” The careful edge of Steve’s voice proved that he wasn’t used to this type of play. Though Tony would have never thought he’d find himself in  **this** particular situation, he couldn’t stop grinding down at the new object slipping inside him. The cool slide of the vibrating gadget now pressing against his prostate was perfect, a low moan encouraging another thrust inside him. 

“Keep going, God don’t you even think of stopping.” Tony’s words sounded dramatic, but he’d take Hawkeye’s arrow to the chest than have Steve pull away. He nearly whined when the vibration stopped, brown eyes pushing open to send a needy glare toward his blushing boyfriend. “Hit the button again.” 

“We have...stuff that’s  **meant** to go inside you in the bedroom.” It was cute how awkward Steve still was with their toy collection. Tony huffed before wiggling his hips, arching his back enough to drag Steve’s eyes back down to the glow of his reactor. It was no secret his lover had a secret admiration for the piece of technology, and having put it on display throughout the night had riled Steve up. 

“This is rubbing just where I need it to. May be the best sex toy we have.” 

“It’s a toy lightsaber, Tony.” 

“It’s the perfect vibrator if you’d just  **turn it back on** .” He pushed his feet up onto the couch for better leverage, sighing in happiness when Steve pushed on the bottom of the toy again. Steve hadn’t gotten a full size lightsaber, saying the prices for a one-time item accessory were too high. Thankfully, the mini toy still vibrated and lit up when it hit into another object, and Tony’s walls buzzed with pleasure when the sensation went through him again. The pleasure he’d felt before doubled, and Tony’s breathy ‘yes’ sounded like he’d found heaven. The smaller tip pressed into his prostate with pinpoint accuracy, while the larger base stretched him perfectly. Everything felt heightened, and he didn’t hesitate to grab his own cock to stroke in time to Steve’s rhythm. Eyes barely peeked open to look up at his boyfriend, seeing the awed look covering the captain’s face while watching his work. He hiked up the pace without warning, a hard press inside Tony causing the engineer’s toes to curl. Tossing his head back with a startled yelp, the man was coming, hand furiously stroking against his overwhelmed arousal to prolong the moment. The toy didn’t relent in his body, and Tony’s eyes sprouted tears at the overstimulation before Steve finally pulled the ruined toy away. 

“Okay?” 

“ **Fantastic** .” Tony’s words were slurred from the lingering orgasm, melting into the couch he’d been pressed against. Eyes fluttering closed, he hummed at the soft kiss pressed to his temple. Unable to resist temptation, Tony patted the chest molded to his side and lowered his voice. “Mind blowing, you are.” 

He choked out a laugh when Steve groaned and smacked Tony with a couch pillow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I think I blushed more writing this than anything else. What is wrong with me?! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this crack of a smutty mess. Kudos, comments, and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Day Twelve: Rimming/Analingus


End file.
